


Moving On

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino never stays, but then again, no one ever needs him to stay either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Nino's birthday~

Ever since Nino turned 20, he'd moved at least once a year. He hated to stay put and being tied down to places. Sure he'd get lonely, but he'd always had company before moving away. The only thing that really bothered him then was how easy everyone seemed to let him go. The first time he'd left home he ended up lost in Chiba where a man with a bright smile and a kind heart let him stay with him. He was optimistic and everything Nino needed at the time. Falling in love with Aiba was easy, but leaving him was just as easy. After a year of being with him he had to go.   
"You could come with me, Masaki."  
"I'm sorry, I can't." that was the first time his heart was broken.

In Niigata he met a salaryman that was a little too awkward, and a bit of a pushover, but also with many regrets. He'd wanted to be a rapper apparently, and when Nino insisted he showed him what he could do, he did that and so much more. Being in love with Sho felt like a volcano ready to burst. He wanted to be with him forever, but they didn't belong to each other, they never had.  
"Sho, come with me."  
"I can't, she's waiting for me."

After Sho, he went back to Tokyo. His mother had been worried and he had felt a bit worn out as well. He knew nobody wanted him, but at least at home...it was something. He met Jun on a shopping trip with his mother. He asked him out coolly and Nino accepted easily. Jun was always on fire, passionate about all the things he cared about most and even more in private. He gave everything to Nino and yet his love wasn't strong enough when Nino had to leave.  
"Jun, please. I-"  
"I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't."

Nino hated Okinawa as soon as he arrived. It was too hot, too humid, and the cheerfulness of everyone around him when he'd arrived made him even more bitter than he had been when he left Tokyo. He couldn't leave yet though, not before the week ended anyway. It'd be the shortest time he spent anywhere, but he didn't care. Fate always seemed to have different plans for him though because that night he'd met a sleepy faced, but gentle fisherman by the name of Satoshi. Nino didn't want to fall in love again, but it seemed inevitable, especially when Satoshi took him home and cared for him, in a way he hadn't been cared for since he'd been in Chiba. He ended up only spending a month there and by the end he almost didn't want to say anything to Satoshi about it, but of course he had to find out anyway.  
"Will you come with me, Satoshi?"  
and unexpectedly,

"Yes."


End file.
